Yondaime's One Mess
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: What does one do when six unknown kids in really old style clothing appear in front of you while you're having an argument with your secret crush? Naruto and Sasuke sure as hell didn't know but they were forced to deal with it. Maybe it will turn out alright?


**Yondaime's One Mess**

 **Summary : What does one do when six unknown kids in really old style clothing appear in front of you while you're having an argument with your secret crush? Naruto and Sasuke sure as hell didn't know but they were forced to deal with it. Maybe it will turn out alright?**

 **A/N: Hi! Another story! This is the long oneshot I promised in A Second Take that I have recently finished. I have been reading quite a few Naruto stories and I noticed that no one** **had** **ever thought to do something like this, so I decided, why the hell not. It is set after the failed Chuunin Exams, so Tsunade is already Hokage. Orochimaru didn't succeed and** **Sasuke is still the lovable jerk we all like to love and occasionally hate for being an idiot. Anyway, this is something I decided to write for laughs, but I still hope you like it. I am also announcing that I will be starting a new story soon, but that one will be put in second place to The Hidden Secrets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. IN other words, the updates will be less frequent than that** **story's** **updates. Anyway, I hope you like this and remember! All comments are well** **appreciated** **!**

 **Warnings: insanity, time travel, yaoi, pervertedness is on the high end of Kakashi and Jiraiya's side, Sakura and Kushina induced violence, explosive tempers from Kushina and Fugaku, OOCness, half crack fic.**

It was a peaceful day in the hidden village of Konoha with the sun shining, the birds singing, butterflies fluttering around, the villagers exchanging gossip, ninjas training or doing various missions and one Uchiha exchanging insults with one blond boy his age.

Wait? Back up? Why, yes, it is normal! And yes, it is a peaceful day despite the argument going on between the above mentioned boys. That was completely normal for them as they are Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, rivals, best friends and each other's most important person and secret crush. They were both twelve year old boys, relatively recently graduated from the Ninja Academy and now genin, the first rank among ninja. They had recently competed in the Chuunin Exam but the whole thing had went to Hell because of Orochimaru, one of the three Legendary Sannin, who tried to destroy Konoha and take the Uchiha away as his next vessel. Unfortunately for him, all his attempts failed, from the moment Anko, one of his former students, interrupted him when he was going to mark Sasuke with his seal, to the moment Sandaime sacrificed himself to save the village. Konoha has been on shaky feet for the past half a month but it was fine now.

Why were they arguing, you ask? Well, that's a pretty complicated question, despite how simple it sounds. You see, yelling insults at each other counts as a normal person conversation to them. It's always been that way, ever since they first met in the Academy. Becoming teammates didn't stop them, no matter how well they could work together. It was simply something that made them Sasuke and Naruto.

Why were they arguing _now_? Well, they just returned from their first failed mission, along with their third teammate, Haruno Sakura, and their jonin sensei, Hatake Kakashi. As expected, they are blaming each other for the failure of the mission when, really, it was no one's fault. How could they know that their client, who hired them to protect his and his sister's vault, was the phantom tief that has been stealing precious things for two years now? By the time they figured it out - and yes, that did include the experienced and oh so great Sharingan no Kakashi - he had already escaped to some unknown location.

As a result, they didn't get paid for the mission and were instead yelled at. Kakashi had ignored the new Hokage, Tsunade, also one of the Legendary Sannin, as the busty blond scolded them about losing money. Naruto had of course then went and criticised her gambling habits, which ended with him flying into Sasuke and both boys out of the Hokage Tower after a flick to the forehead from the woman's one finger. And as if that wasn't enough, she saddled them with a bunch of stupid D-rank missions that really didn't require ninjas to complete.

And that's why Sasuke and Naruto were arguing now, at the same place where they had their Bell Challenge almost a year ago, ignoring Sakura's pleas for them to stop. Kakashi had went off to report something to the Godaime about their latest mission, so he wasn't there to help stop theses two from tearing each other apart.

That's when it happened.

Just as Naruto and Sasuke were mere inches from each other's face, a strong explosion occurred not twelve feet away and the blast it emitted sent all three genin onto the grass a few meters away from where they had originally been. Fortunately for Naruto, Sasuke still had that strange complex of his body moving on its own whenever Naruto was in danger so the older boy had drawn Naruto in his arms and had shielded him from the impact. Too bad for Sakura, but she wasn't that lucky to have her beloved Sasuke-kun save her like that and she hit the ground hard enough that she saw stars.

She blamed the hit on that for suddenly seeing another Naruto a few feet away while she could still glimpse the boy under Sasuke's protective form from beside her. She shook her pink head a little before she realized that she wasn't seeing thing and there was indeed another boy with a scary resemblance to Naruto standing there in a ninja netting around his upper body, topped by a nice, if a bit old fashioned white jacket and dark blue pants. He had the same blond hair and the same blue eyes with that golden tan, but he looked more mature and a bit delicate in comparison to the brash Naruto. Although that might have something to do with the lack of an orange jumpsuit and the whisker marks that adorned her teammates cheeks. She couldn't help but think how handsome he looked with the black hitai-ate right over his kind eyes.

She then registered the five other children with him, all the same age as her and her own teammates were. There were two identical boys that she swore resembled Hyuuga Neji a bit too much for it to be normal. Did Neji have younger brothers or something? They were dressed in some formal looking white and brown/gray robes that made their Hyuuga-ness stand out with their pale skin, dark brown hair and white eyes, both wearing a black hitai-ate on their foreheads. There was a pale skinned, black haired, kind looking girl standing close to a wild if nice looking red haired girl. They were both wearing short, sleeveless kimonos with black short underneath, the redhead's was yellow and the black haired girl's was blue. The final kid, a boy with sharp brown hair and a stern looking face, who was dressed in a dark sea green kimono with light brown, baggy shorts to his knees, was now marching over to the blond's side, a look of worry and anger on his face. He looked like he wanted to clobber the bright child and there was murder in his black eyes. Where had she seen eyes like those?

''Baka! Now look what you did!'' The brunet growled out in a deep voice and the blond started backing away as the other started to advance. "I told you not to experiment with that thing! But did you listen? No? Of course not!"

"Fu-"

"Don't 'Fu' me! When I get my hands on you-"

"You'll what? Huh?!" The redhead stepped in, glaring at the obviously older boy with her gray eyes. "I dare you to finish that sentence!"

"Gladly! I'll wring his neck and strangle him with his own spinal cord!"

"Well, that's an interesting threat." One of the twins commented and black eyes turned to glare at the younger white eyed twin, who didn't so much as blink at the angry gaze. He and his brother were used to it, as they often watched those three fight because of their own third teammates crush on the brunet. Not that they minded. Not only were they always entertaining, but they got to be around the blond. The thought made both white eyed twins blush, as they kinda, sorta liked him.

"What are you expecting. It _is_ him we are talking about." The older one commented and received the same glare before 'Fu' turned back to the blond and the redhead. Gray eyes narrowed and the girl prepared herself to start the next argument while her friend watched with worried black eyes from the sidelines. The blue eyes blond suddenly pushed past his protector gently and bowed in apology in front of the other boy.

"I am sorry I didn't listen. I promise to be more careful the next time around." Suddenly, all anger left the serious boy and he sighed, reaching over and hugging the blond head to his shoulder. The smaller boy went willingly, smiling when his best friend in the whole wide world buried his handsome face into his wild, spiky blond locks of hair. The two girls awwed at how cute they looked while the other two boys just shook their heads at the two unlikely friends.

"Hn." Was all the other said before the redhead shoved her face into his. 'Fu' leaned back as the girl brought their faces closer and closer together. "What!?"

"When someone apologizes, you say more than 'Hn', or have you no manners, 'Fu'?" A dark brown eyebrow twitched and a hand shot out to grab the front of the girl's clothing. Her own hand reached out just as quickly, the two trying to intimidate each other with the glares on their faces.

" Give me an excuse, Kushina. Just one and I'll burn you to a crisp."

"I dare you, dattebane."

Before either of them could do anything, the blond boy took a hold of the hot tempered redhead while the raven haired girl did her best to restrain the older boy. Kushina and 'Fu' didn't fight them (much; it would seem that the redhead was a violent type) as they separated them from each other, though they were still glaring at each other for all of their worth.

"Now, now. We're all friends here." The blond tried to calm the situation as the twins just stood to the side, observing the proceedings, not really caring if those two tear each other to bits. That would be great, actually, since that way the blond would be all their's and they wouldn't have to share him with his girlfriend and his very best friend in the whole damn world. Without them in the way, the brothers were hoping to have the blond boy all to themselves. They could rarely even get to really talk to him, as 'Fu' was possessive of his only real friend and Kushina easily got jealous. And the blond was completely oblivious to the reactions he causes in people.

The younger white eyed twin finally took in their surroundings and recognized at which training grounds they were, then he noticed the other tweens a few meters away, staring at them as though they all had two heads. His eyes locked on the shock of blond hair next to a blue tinted black haired boy that seemed to have taken up a protective stance in front of the obviously younger and smaller boy. He ignored the pink haired girl and tugged on his older brother's sleeve, causing him to reluctantly draw his eyes away from the no doubt soon to be fight and he felt him stiffen upon seeing the even more innocent looking version of the blond that was now trying to act as a medium between his two most important people.

"Another Minato-chan?" The black haired girl mumbled as she, too, noticed their audience and that drew Kushina's and 'Fu's' attention. They looked over to where Sasuke was trying to hide Naruto behind him, a scary looking scowl on his face. A face the third, still unidentified member of their team immediately recognized as an Uchiha face, only he could see some resemblance to the girl calming 'Fu' down.

The twins hurried over to Team 7, ignoring the glares sent their way as they invaded both boys personal space, as Sasuke was sure as hell not leaving Naruto's side with these suspicious folks. 'Fu' and Kushina followed after them, both holding one of the blond's hands, although 'Fu' also held on to the second girl. The redhead didn't hesitate as she pushed everyone, including Sasuke and the just stood up Sakura, out of the way and positioned the two blonds next to each other. 'Fu' studied them with a scowl on his face while Kushina crossed her arms as she looked between them. The other girl looked towards the others before looking back at 'Fu' and deciding that she should check on everyone. The closest being Sasuke.

Said Uchiha was just about to get up and beat some sanity into the obviously unstable redhead when he looked up at the black haired girl. Black eyes met black and Sasuke felt a pull on his heart, although he didn't understand why. The girl reminded him so much of someone he was pretty sure was important but he just couldn't seem to be able to place it. "Are you alright?" The girl asked and Sasuke muttered a quick "Fine," before getting up and walking over to the pair studying the incredibly similar blonds.

Said blonds were studying each other as the girl helped Sakura and the twins recover from Kushina's mighty blow. The redhead and 'Fu' were still staring at them when Sasuke came up to Naruto and pushed the other blond away, although not hard, just enough for the other to recognize that the dobe was _his_ and that he didn't like a complete stranger like him so close to the blond from Team 7. Before he could blink, 'Fu' was there to retaliate, the two pale, dark haired boys glaring at each other for all that they are worth. The twins were quick to come up to the blond that had been pushed, fussing over him until Kushina once again sent them to the ground.

"Hiashi," the younger one called to his older brother and Sakura froze in her place where she had been staring at the two handsome, dark haired, black eyed boys getting ready to duke it out. _'Isn't Hiashi-sama Hinata-chan's father?'_ She watched them as they sat up, their forehead protectors hitting the ground from where they had fallen off and revealing one clean and one bandaged forehead, marking them as occupants of the main and the branch house of the Hyuuga clan (the white eyes were a dead give away) respectfully. Yet they were obviously twins ... _'Did someone use some kind of jutsu to turn them twelve again?'_ Sakura nearly pummeled herself into the ground for such a stupid thought. _'Of course not! Neji-san's father died when he was four, nine years ago! Stupid Sakura!'_ But if it was not an age reversal jutsu, what was it.

"Yes, Hizashi?" That at least confirmed her theory as to who they are, but not what they were doing here, _twelve years old_.

Hyuuga Hizashi scowled to where Kushina was now clinging to the cool looking blond's arm while chatting animatedly with an equally bright Naruto. The other, more serious looking blond seemed content between them although he was casting his third teammate worried glances. "Why is it that we can never get a moment alone with Minato-chan? Even Miko-chan gets her free alone time with Fu-kun. Did we displease Lady Destiny?"

"I really wouldn't know, brother. Although I still think we should just tie them up somewhere so we can at least get _one hour_ with him. I'm sure we will be able to convince him to change teams. And Miko-chan will get to be with Fu-kun, so everyone is happy at the end of the day." The older twin told his brother as he scowled while cleaning his robes from the grass and dirt. That was going to stain and his father was going to scold him for not acting like a proper Hyuuga hair and give him the 'why can't you act more like Fugaku?' speech that he has heard a million times over. As if Fugaku was perfect. Seriously, people needed to start looking beyond the family name when it comes to things like this.

"Um, excuse me?" The pink haired girl called out to them and did her best not to flinch as the white eyes settled on her. She wouldn't have minded if it were Hinata-chan, as she is sweet and innocent, or even Neji, as she at least knew him. These two just unnerved her. "Did you call that other boy, the blond, Minato? As in, _Namikaze_ Minato?"

"Oh great!" Hiashi grunted in clear annoyance, his eyes narrowing scarily on the pink haired, big foreheaded girl, who really did flinch this time. " _Another_ of Minato-chan's fangirls."

A wein appeared on Sakura's large forehead and her eyes went white and rounded in anger, a scary scowl on her face as the long suppressed Inner Sakura (that came out a lot more often and freely ever since the girl's fight with Ino in the Chuunin Exams) appeared and clenched a fist. "What did you say?!"

Luckily for Hiashi, Hizashi pulled him away, recognizing the temper often seen in both their own sensei and in Kushina. On the days those two teams practiced together, not even Minato's team's sensei, a proud super pervert, dared make a peep that wasn't constructive for the activities at hand. And as if all of what's been happening up until now wasn't enough, they now had another violent female on their already full hands.

"Don't bully Minato around, bastard!"

"Leave Naruto _alone_ , idiot."

"Fukaku!"

"Sasuke-teme!"

Both black eyed boys finally stopped glaring and actually started paying attention to each other, for the first time noticing each other's red eyes with two spinning tomoe. Then the name the blond he didn't care for registered in the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre's mind and he went as pale as a sheet, freeing in place. Uchiha Fugaku didn't pay attention to that; he was more focused on the fact that he was looking at an Uchiha he didn't know anything about.

Naruto and Minato saw their friends reactions and quickly hurried to their sides, Kushina staring in confusion as Sakura turned around from observing the two Hyuuga. 'Miko-chan' noticed the quiet and looked over as well, seeing the perplexed look on Fugaku's face. She frowned worriedly when she saw that the other black haired boy looked like he had seen a ghost (she didn't know that, all things considered, he might as well have).

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Naruto asked as his friend's eyes turned from red back to black. Sasuke had never before lost his Sharingan due to shock or fright. Not even against Orochimaru. The black haired boy clutched at the orange clad arm that had reached out for him, desperately holding onto the only anchor to the present he had. Kami, this was _not_ happening. This _couldn't_ be happening! Why was there a spitting image of his father, twelve or thirteen years old, standing in front of him? And did that mean ...? He looked over to 'Miko-chan' and realized why she had looked so achingly familiar. Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha by marriage, looked at him worriedly with the same kind eyes that had always showered him with love and the bluish-black haired boy felt his knees buckle. "Sasuke!" The worried his blond teammate brought him back and he looked into frightened blue eyes.

Without another word, Sasuke heavily plopped down to the ground and drew Naruto into his lap, not at all caring what anyone would think. Naruto's squeak of surprise held no protest as he allowed himself to be used as a teddy bear and leaned in closer to the usually stoic boy, soaking in his warmth and noticing that he was shaking.

"What's wrong with him?" Fugaku asked in the same manner he had always talked and an extra violent shudder ran through Sasuke's body. "Oi! Did you not hear me or something?" The whiskered tween glared up at him but before he could respond, Kushiha had already whacked him ober the head, making him fall to the ground, clutching the lump that was already forming. "Kushina!" He yelled, cursing up a storm. It was the fifth time that day that the redhead had hit him in the exact same spot.

" _What_ is _wrong_ with you today, Fugaku? He's obviously upset about something!" Kushina yelled down at him as Mikoto scooted over to where Naruto was trying to calm his friend down. Sakura jogged over to them before crouching down in front of Sasuke, giving the blond an irritated glare for being in her precious Sasuke-kun's lap.

''Sasuke?'' Naruto asked gently and felt the raven tighten his hold even more. ''Hey, loosen up, will ya?'' The raven snorted but did so anyway and Naruto relaxed at hearing the snort. ''What's wrong?''

''Those are my parents. dobe.'' The Uchiha said so only Naruto could hear and the blond drew back a little to stare down at his friend as if he had gone raving mad. He saw that Sasuke was serious about what he was saying and turned his head a little to look more carefully at the assembled kids. The one called Fugaku might as well have been a sharper, tanner, brunet version of Sasuke, only his eyes lacked the torment constantly swirling in Sasuke's eyes, because this boy didn't have a family his older brother had killed and he hadn't been alone so long, either. The black haired girl, Mikoto, on the other hand, had hair almost exactly the same as Sasuke's and her features looked like a softer, female version of the genius's who is holding him now. "You don't believe me, I know. But-"

"I believe you," Naruto interrupted him and Sasuke looked up for the first time since he collapsed and took Naruto with him. Said boy smiled at him and suddenly, Sasuke was sure he will be able to handle this. "I really do." As long as Naruto stays by his side.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" The pink haired girl's questions finally reached the Uchiha and Sasuke nodded. Sakura sighed in relief, echoed by the other two girls. "Yokata. You were unresponsive for a few minutes there. You gave me quite a scare."

"Ah, sorry for troubling you." His teammates didn't even bother to hide how startled they were by how polite he was acting and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Let them think what they will, he will not make himself look like a bastard before his parents, even if they were obviously from a time long before he was born. He had manners, too, you know. He just ... tended not to use them.

"I-it's no problem, Sasuke-kun." Sakura reassured in a stutter and waved her hand in front of her chest, as if dismissing the apology. There was a strong blush painting her cheeks but she couldn't do anything to fight it down.

"See, Fugaku! There ARE things like manners." Kushina triumphantly crowed at the brunet, who only turned around to fix an Uchiha Sharingan glare in her direction but before he could say anything, Minato cut in.

"Don't be like that, Kushina-chan. Fu has manners; he just likes to hide them."

"Not helping, Minato."

" You know it's true, though. You like to act tough so you skip the polite part and just head straight to the main point." The blond smiled at him but Fugaku just glared.

" Why are we friends again?"

"Fugaku," Minato pouted and his eyes filled up with a light sheen of tears. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura wondered how someone could put so much pathos in an expression in such a short time. The others didn't seem all that surprised, as this was Minato's way of "taming" as Jiraiya-sensei put it, the cold started fidgeting, as he knew just as well as his friends that he was extremely weak against a near crying Minato, even more so than with Mikoto, and she was his girlfriend and the love of his life. But Minato was special in the way that he practically lived with the Uchiha since he was four and met Fugaku and the heir, having found out that his new best friend is an orphan, had insisted that he moves in somewhere in the large Uchiha Compound. It took him a while, but he had managed to convince everyone to let the blond stay until he could afford a place of his own. Since Fugaku didn't ask for much and there was plenty of space on the estate ground, his parents agreed. It helped that Minato was such a sweetheart that they couldn't help but adore him.

Fugaku sighed in defeat and just tugged Minato into a headlock. " Minato, one of these days, you're going to be the death of me. I mean it," he added when the blue eyed boy chuckled. Sasuke could only stare at the sight of his father acting that way. He never saw him like this when he was alive. Then again, maybe he changed after the Yondaime's - as it was very clear and obvious, thank you very much - death and locked away his feelings. He did see him acting like a lovesick fool on Valentines day, Christmas, New Year's eve, his mom's birthday and their wedding anniversary, but only because he had stumbled upon them, usually with his older brother's help. Maybe things would have been different if Namikaze Minato were still alive? He was obviously important to his father.

 _'Almost, but not quite, as important as Naruto is to me. After all, Yondaime's obviously only a friend while Naruto is so much more to me.'_ Sasuke wondered, even as he and Naruto finally let go of each other, no matter how reluctantly, and stood up. When he was up, he stared at Fugaku a bit more, making the brunet glare at him but he kept quiet. He'd rather not get whacked by Kushina again, thanks. The two blonds watched as their pale, dark haired friends shared glares (well, only Fugaku now. Sasuke kinda felt weird about glaring at his own father, even if it was in the form of a kid) and it would have continued for who knows how long had a pop not caught all of their attention as Kakashi made his appearance with a cheery "Yo," his eye closed so he didn't see the additional two teams besides his own, although he felt their chakra and found it weird how much it reminded him of-

Kakashi was on his knees, hugging Minato in a second as if his life depended on it as soon as he opened his eyes and actually _looked_ at the companions of his team. The little blond stumbled a bit from surprise, but he didn't retaliate against the 'attack' as he felt this man meant him no harm. In fact, the adult was shaking as he clung to him and Minato sort of felt bad about needing to tell him to let him go. Because if he didn't, Kushina and Fugaku will most certainly make him and he'd be better off without burns or broken bones, he was sure.

"Minato-sensei," the man kept repeating, sometime adding that he was sorry he failed or that he was so glad to see him again, leaving said blond even more stupefied. He looked at his five friends in askance but Mikoto just shrugged, Hiashi and Hizashi were frowning while Fugaku and Kushina looked ready to tear the adult apart. Knowing who they were, Kushina especially, they could probably do it, too, so Minaro tapped the other's head a few times and was about to say something but the gesture seemed to be enough and Kakashi drew back, a blush visible even over his eyes. In other words, he was beat red. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stared at him, not believing what they were seeing as their usually cool sensei acted like an embarrassed child in front of the other blond.

Fugaku walked up to him and asked, rather boldly, the question that was on everyone's mind. "Why did you call Minato 'sensei'?" Kakashi rubbed the side of his nose in the universal 'I'm embarrassed/I messed up' manner when he realized _all_ eyes were on him. The brown haired Uchiha raised an eyebrow while his future son glared at ... well, at nothing in particular. He wasn't about to show interest in this story, even if he _was_ curious. But just a little bit. Naruto, on the other hand, was really, _really_ interested while Sakura wanted her suspicions confirmed.

But instead of answering, Kakashi turned towards the group and finally saw everyone there. His eyes lightened upon seeing Fugaku and Kushina, as he obviously knew them. Fugaku had allowed him to keep the eye Obito had given him while Kushina had treated him, Obito and Rin almost like a mother would. For Kakashi, who had never had a mother and lost his father when he was extremely young, she had been a source of warmth. Learning that it wasn't just his sensei that had died but also the first and only mother figure he ever had had been quite devastating and it had taken him a few months to recover. Thankfully, he had had something to take his mind off of it all, but that's a story for another time. ''How did you get here?''

Fugaku huffed and crossed his arms, gesturing with a sharp tilt of his head at the blond from his team. ''This guy here wanted to try out a new technique and it somehow backfired and we got here. We were at the other side of the village, waiting for our sensei. You just _had_ to test out new jutsus before the Jonin exams, did you?''

''But Fu!'' The younger boy complained with a pout that had both Hyuugas looking away with blushes. Really, the blond could be so cute sometimes it wasn't healthy for others around him. ''I told you! I wanted a new signature technique! Something not even Ero-sensei could learn!''

''Eh? You know Ero Sennin?'' Naruto asked and Minato turned towards the blond that looked so much like him. Fugaku looked at him as well.

''You know that old pervert?'' Naruto nodded. ''Do you go peeping on girls with him?''

Naruto blushed and all but exploded. ''What!? No! He interrupted my training a while ago so I made him train me to make up for it!''

''Why would Jiraiya-sensei interrupt your training?'' Hizashi, who was too nice to not at least try to be polite to one of the Legendary Sannin as to not call him out on his perverted tendencies, asked the whisker scarred boy and Naruto huffed.

''The teacher who was supposed to train me, the closet pervert, tried fighting him because he was peeping in the women's bath house and Ero Sennin knocked him out, so I followed him all around until he finally gave in. Well, I had to use _that_ , but I still got training and even learned a new technique!''

''What did you use?'' Fugaku couldn't help but be curious and both he and his future son looked at Naruto with similar faces of curiosity and repressed interest. The blond and their sensei sweat dropped, as they were the only one who knew this was actually Sasuke's father from the past when he was still a kid their age.

''Um, I'm not sure that's something I should use here.'' Naruto tried to get out of it. There was no way he was going to get pummeled by Sakura-chan or that Kushina girl, or worse yet, by them both. He wanted to live, damn it!

The black haired Uchiha scuffed. ''Scared, dobe?''

A blond eyebrow twitched. ''You asked for it, teme! I'm going to sow you a technique even Hokage-jiji is weak against!'' He put his hands together in the hand seal for Ram and focused his chakra, calming himself down as he knew he couldn't be angry when the technique was done. ''Henge!'' Before the others could tell him that that's no special jutsu, Naruto finished as a cloud of smoke covered his entire body. ''Sexy no Jutsu!'' And when the smoke cleared up, almost every male in the fifty mile radius was staring and blood was dripping down their faces from their noses as they stared at the busty, cute blond, blue eyes girl, completely naked save for the cloud of smoke suggestively rolling over her private parts.

''Sasuke-sama!'' A black eyebrow twitched while Fugaku, Minato, Hiashi, Hizashi and Kakashi were salivating or blushing at the sight of the girl and her fluttering eyelashes. Sakura couldn't even get angry as she was ashamed by the fact that Naruto could look more womanly than her while Kushina was busy punching Minato for even looking and Mikoto was embarrassedly staring at her own body and wondering if she will get a figure like that one day. After all, she wanted to look good for Fugaku, even though he insisted she was the only girl for him. Naruto cried out and turned back to himself when Sasuke hit him over the head none too gently. ''Hey! What's the big idea!?''

''Usuratonkachi! What kind of technique is that?!'' The genius yelled at his friend, making Naruto's temper, _'So much like Kishina's,_ ' the friends from the past thought, flare.

''Teme! I will have you know that this jutsu has worked very successfully on more than a hundred people just this year!'' The blond shouted back. ''I've been using it since I was, like, five, and it has only ever failed on girl!'' Then something occurred to him and he shoved his face into Sasuke's, making the boy move back a bit before they had another accidental kiss. _'Actually,_ 'Sasuke thought just before Naruto opened his mouth. ''Hey! Why didn't it work on you!?''

''Because I'm not e perverted idiot.'' Came the cold reply, when the truth was that he actually preferred Naruto the way he was now. Due to his fangirls, and the stories he has heard about Itachi's from his older brother himself, Sasuke had formed an aversion to all things female. He wasn't gay, but he had thought himself asexual, only to discover he was Naruto-sexual, if that's even a form of sexuality. In simple word, he only liked Naruto.

Blue eyes widened. ''Oh my god! Are you broken, teme?'' The eyebrow twitched again, but he calmed down when Naruto got even closer to him. After all, he didn't mind the proximity. Quite the opposite, actually, as you might have guessed.

''No, stupid. I'm just not a baka like the rest of the perverts you used this jutsu on.''

''Even the Hokage, teme?''

''Idiot,'' both Fugaku and Sasuke said at the same time, not really sure if they meant the blond or Sandaime.

''Um, do you know where Tsunade-sensei is? She'll be angry if we don't meet up with her soon.'' Mikoto interrupted any further discussions about Naruto's jutsu and the blond brightened.

''You know Tsunade-baa-chan, too?''

''She lets you call her that?'' Hiashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto waved him off. ''I know where she is! Come on!'' He took a hold of Sasuke's hand, who snatched Mikoto and she Fugaku. The other Uchiha took hold of Minato and the blond took hold of Kushina, who made sure to grab Hiashi, who in turn dragged along Hizashi. The younger twin, following the sequence, took hold of Sakura and they all let Naruto drag them along. How the blond had so much energy was beyond them but Sasuke found it cute. Kakashi walked after them, still a bit dazed that he was seeing such a young - and kawai - version of his most respected sensei.

''You have yet to tell us what jutsu you were practicing!'' Narut finally realized and he looked over his shoulder t the near identical boy to himself and he grinned at him. Minato smiled back as he went to explain his teleportation jutsu, the Flying Thunder God, which amazed all the shinobi - except Kakashio, who had seen it first hand in its most refined state - present. ''So cool!''

''I am still working out the kinks. I think I need to find a better type of kunai, since the classic ones I've been using can't seem to be able to keep the seal I put on.'' The other blond explained just as Mount Hokage came into view and Kushina came to a stop, tugging on those in front of her and the ones behind her bumping into her and falling on their asses. ''Kushina-chan, are you okay?''

''There are four faces,'' she said as she continued staring, shock overcoming her when she realized just who the fourth head resembled. The redhead was gawking at the mountain while the others from her time got to their feet before looking up at the Hokage faces as well. Fugaku's jaw dropped. Mikoto gasped. Hiashi and Hizashi were gawking. Naruto looked between the faces and the reactions and he saw Minato's eyes sparkling with surprise and delight and a form of humbleness he had never seen on someone before.

''Are we ... in the future?'' Hizashi dared breath out.

''But the Yondaime looks just like... ''Mikoto started and couldn't finish.

''Just how much time has passed?'' Hiashi wondered out loud, eyes never straying from the stone faces watching over the village below.

''I am _never_ letting Minato try out another of his own jutsus, _ever_ again,'' Fugaku grumbled to himself and started observing the village to see what else has changed.

''I,'' the stunned blond finally managed to say something. ''I become ... Hokage?''

''EEEEHHH!'' Guess who that was.

00000

They made quite an interesting group as they waited in front of Tsunade's secretary's desk. The jonin kunoichi just stared at them, Minato especially, but she brushed it off as another of Naruto's clones, the idiot. Said blonds were talking excitedly about becoming Hokage and Kakashi had a big smile on his hidden face as his sensei finally got to spend some time with his son. How strange fate can be, that only in death and time travel Minato got to meet his own son.

''Oh? Naruto-kun!'' Said blond looked up at the fond and happy call from behind him and he turned around to see a smiling Shizune. The boy grinned at her as he waved in greeting to his nee-chan. She was one of his favorite people, along with Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Ero Sennin, Tsunade-baa-chan, Sakura-chan, and of course, Sasuke-teme.

''Ne, ne, Shizune-ne-chan! We came to see Tsunade-baa-chan! We need her help.''

''Tsunade-sama? Ah, right. Please follow me.'' The black haired woman waved them over and started walking towards the Hokage's office. The rest of the shinobi who had been patiently waiting for their turn turned glares on the Kyuubi vessel.

Sakura seemed to have noticed them and walked closer to Naruto. ''How come you always get called in so fast with Hokage-sama? These people have been waiting for ages!''

The blond shrugged. "Baa-chan likes me, I guess. She didn't like me when we first met but she did after our fight against Orochimaru and Kabuto."

"Why would the Legendary Sannin fight each other?" Hizashi asked in a very Neji-manner and Naruto sweat dropped at the resemblance between father and son. It had taken Naruto a few minutes of Sasuke explaining everything to him for the boy to understand so now he was up to speed as well and couldn't help but gush about the young future Yondaime Hokage! After all, Naruto was the first person Ero Sennin taught the Rasengan, the Yondaime's own technique.

"It's a very long story." Kakashi told them mysteriously. Hiashi frowned but didn't ask. Just from that, he could guess something really bad happened.

"What about Anko?" Mikoto asked. Anko was a close friend of hers. Second only to Kushina and Minato outside her teammates. Fugamu wasn't in that category at all, since he was her boyfriend. Anko's teammates were weird, though, so they didn't hang out often with the two creepy boys. They would just say something perverted or really really rude which would set Fugaku and Kushina off and they would end up being scolded by their senseis and the Sandaime Hokage. Well, Jiraiya wouldn't, unless their yelling and fighting disrupted his "research".

"She's a jonin now." Naruto happily told them all about how cool, if creepy, the dango-obsessed woman was.

"But we're applying for the Jonin Exams soon." Mikoto said, confused.

"You mean to tell me you're chuunin already?!" Sakura almost screeched in her surprise. Of course, she knew the Yondaime was a prodigy. She knew he was very young when he graduated and then quickly advanced in ranks, but it was a whole different story when she's faced with the reality of such talent and training. She would have to get serious soon if she wanted to keep up, even if only a little, with her teammates.

"Minato's s chuunin for two and a half years already. I've been chuunin since last spring. Kushina's been a chuunin for six months now." Fugaku told her and she gaped st him. Sasuke felt proud at the fact that this was his father and he was such a great shinobi. Naruto, feeling the raven's pride swelling, rolled his blue eyes but refrained from commenting because they were entering Tsunade's office. The busty blond snapped up when she heard the door open, her face sporting ink from the top secret document she had been reading. It had something to do with the new ANBU recruits and Kakashi seriously doubted any of that should be seen by any eyes but her own.

"What is it now, Shizune!? Can't you see I'm busy!" The Legendary Sucker snapped at her assisstant and Shizune flinched. Ton Ton greeted the group from where he was eating his lunch, the cute little pig returning to its meal a second later.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! (Don't call me that, brat!) We need your help!" Naruto yelled as soon as he entered the office. The honey eyed blond huffed at her favorite pint sized ninja but a smile stole over her face in seconds. He could piss her off beyond measures and she'd still find herself looking after him in fond amusement (and slight worry, as the villagers were no nicer to the boy than they were before) as he left the Hokage Tower.

"What did you do this time?"

"Hey! I resent that!" The Kyuubi vessel complained when she hinted at his mischievous side that very often showed its face. Sasuke found his pout to be very cute while the group from the past was staring at the blond genin and marveling at his resemblance to Minato when pouting, too. Really, only his head shape wasn't like Minato's! Fugaku swore that that feature was almost identical to Kushina's own rather round face. "Anyway, Sasuke and I were fighting about something that happened on our last mission while Kakashi-sensei was awake and suddenly, a bright light blinded us and some great force threw us back and when it all cleared up, they were standing in the middle of all of that." For the first time, Tsunade noticed that it wasn't just Team 7 that was in her office, but rather six faces out of which only one was still alive. She paled as if she had seen a ghost, which only got greater when her eyes zeroed in on Uzumaki Kushina and the love of her life, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash. She looked over to Naruto, who still seemed oblivious to the truth of the situation and she massaged her forehead. Then looking at the last Uchiha in Konoha and seeing how pale he was, she realized Naruto wasn't the only one without parents. Kakashi still seemed out of it with seeing his beloved sensei again, almost fanboying like she had heard he once did when drunk and sighed when her eyes landed on the Hyuuga twins. She figured Neji deserved to see his father one last time, even if it was in this younger form. Boy, did she need sake if this conversation was going to take place.

"Shizune, get that perverted idiot here. Tell him its urgent and has to do with Naruto. That ought to have him here in a matter of seconds." The black haired woman nodded, not understanding what had gotten her mistress so railed up and resigned all of a sudden. "Call for the Hyuugas. These guys'll be staying with them until we find a way to get them back. And call Anko. I heard she thought we could overpower Orochimaru a lot easier if we had a certain someone on our side."

"You're not going to notify my clan?" Fugaku asked with a raised eyebrow at her as Shizune disappeared in a puff and Tsunade sighed.

"Half of your clan already knows. The other half is unavalable at the moment and I don't think it safe to try and contact hi- eh, _them_ right now." The blond winced at her own slip of the tongue and didn't dare look up at the black haired Uchiha.

"Great. When can Minato and I go home? I think I just want to soak for a bit and go to bed early so that this can all be over."

Sasuke stiffened and Tsunade thought about what to answer him when Jiraiya jumped in through the window. "Yo, Tsunade. You look as beautiful as ever." He said his customary greeting and Tsunade was tempted to just deck him when she saw that he noticed the two near identical blonds grinning up at him with two scowling Uchihas on their other side.

"Ero Sennin!"

"Ero-sensei."

"Don't call me that, you brats!" The white haired man automatically replied, only to blink stupidly at his hand with which he had pointed at the two blonds with. Jiraiya looked from Naruto to the younger version of his greatest student yet and he barely dared breath out the blond chuunin's name. "Minato?"

Blue eyes closed as a warm smile slid onto the blond once in a generation genius' face. "Konichiwa, Jiraiya-sensei."

"You called me by name!" Jiraiya exclaimed with shock and delight as he swept the boy up into a big bear hug. Minato giggled at the treatment while Fugaku made a face of disgust. Tsunade couldn't help the smile curling in her lips. And then she was downright laughing when Jiraiya took hold of Kushina and Fugaku as well and started swinging them around. The Uchiha was demanding to be let down while Kushina's hair, along with her temper, was raising. Minato just continued to laugh at it all, as he always did. He may be an orphan, but he always knew how to enjoy life. "So, where are you putting them?"

"You're not going to ask how they got here?" Tsunade asked her once teammate and the white haired man smirked in a 'I know something you don't,' kind of way he liked to smile often. With his constant research missions (the peeping, too, but that's not important at the moment) he often really did know more than most people.

"You forget that I was their sensei. Minato told me all about what happened and how it happened. At the time, I actually thought that he had dreamed it up, but I guess I should have listened."

"Are you saying we won't remember any of this?" Hiashi asked with his arms crossed.

"I wouldn't really know. They never said anything to me. You?" The white man asked the blond woman. She shook her head. "Maybe you won't remember after all. We'll ask Hiashi when he gets here."

"What makes you think I called for him?"

"Because Neji deserves to see this."

Tsunade sighed. "Are we even sure its a good idea to expose the past to the future and vice versa?"

"It wouldn't be fair on them that only Hiashi and Hizashi don't meet their kids."

"Yet you didn't call for Hinata."

"Did she lose her father? I don't think so. Besides, I think there will be enough fainting as it is."

"Um, excuse me, but what are you two talking about?" Kushina interrupted and the two Sannin looked at her, actually having forgotten they were not alone in the office. The group from the past was waiting for an explanation while Naruto had a confused expression on his face. Then again, it was reasonable. Naruto didn't know who his parents were, only that they were dead. If he knew that much. Or anything at all, really, since Sarutobi had been very overprotective of the blond in remembrance of his successor and predecessor, as well as because of his own fondness towards the bright boy.

"What do you mean 'we've met our kids'?" Minato asked with a rare frown on his face. Minato rarely frowned so when it happened, you knew it was bad. He didn't have a temper like either Kushina or Fugaku, but when he got angry, you better run 'cause there's gonna be hell to pay.

Sasuke actually spared the adults from answering. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. You don't know me because I am your son."

Fugaku gaped at him as if he had just grown another head, a pair of horns and bunny ears and even a fox tail. Then again, he would probably think that _that_ was more likely to happen than standing in front of his own future son, who was at the moment the same age as him. The Hyuugas were stunned into silence while Mikoto looked curious, nervous, excited, sad, happy, hopeful and a whole other bunch of emotions, all bumbled and mixed together so she couldn't quite decide which one she was feeling. She was hoping Sasuke was also her son and that it was her Fugaku loved in the future, too, because she couldn't imagine loving someone else other than the brunet.

"Eh!? That's Sasuke-kun's otou-san!?" Sakura all but screeched while Kushina had adopted a stern expression as she studied the blue and white clad Uchiha. "But you look almost nothing alike!"

"Actually, he does have Fu's eyes. And nose. And arrogance _and_ the lack of manners."

"Kushina, I am going to _kill_ you."

The redhead just stuck out her tongue at him, only to yelp when, as swift as a snake, Fugaku's hand shot out and caught the red muscle between thumb and pointer finger. She glared at him and made to bite him, but once again, Fugaku was faster and let her go and moved his fingers away, making the girl clack her teeth painfully hard. Her hair was starting to rise in her anger but Fugaku asking Sasuke who his mother was snapped her back into her happy, calm state.

"That's kinda obvious!"

"Please do share with the class," came the sarcastic reply from the brunet, but Kushina ignored him as she skipped over to Mikoto and dragged her over to stand next to Sasuke. "See!? See!" She pointed from Sasuke's face to Mikoto's and back again. Sasuke scowled, a very Uchiha expression, and Mikoto blushed. Fugaku choked on his spit and a furious blush spread across his face. Sasuke couldn't help but blush, too. This was _not_ how he remembered his father, nor had he ever imagined him to be like this. "See! Their features are almost the same! His are only sharper! And they both have this bluish tint to their hair hair! And his skin is her type of pale! And let's not forget who Fugaku loves!" The redhead burst out into giggles as the three Uchihas blushed like ripe tomatoes. Sakura was blushing because she was meeting (in her mind, at least) her in laws. Jiraiya and Tsunade just shared an amused look. This was a lot better than they had thought it would be. The results are better, too.

"So does this mean Minato-chan had a child, too?" Hizashi asked with a disappointed look on his face. Fugaku snapped out of dreaming up what his life had been like and turned a frigid glare at the younger Hyuuga twin. Hizashi didn't even flinch, which was testimony as to how much they endured those glares that they were almost immune to them.

"Obviously," Fugaku stated and took hold of an unexpecting Naruto and placing him beside Minato before dragging Kushina to the boy's other side. "The coloring, most of the features, even the body build - although a bit more delicate - is the same as Minato's while he obviously has Kushina's round face. How an Uzumaki doesn't have red hair, I don't know. But he sure as hell is as loud as she is."

"You're my baby?" Kushina asked excitedly, only to frown in worry and confusion when she saw the expression Naruto currently wore on his face. He was as pale as a ghost and looked as if his legs were about to give out from underneath him any moment now. "Hey, are you okay, dattebane?"

That snapped him out of it and he stumbled, as if the room was suddenly too small and there was not enough air in his lungs. He gasped and gasped, trying to breathe but it was mission impossible and the edges of his vision were turning black. He heard his "parents" call his name over and over again and occasionally, their worried faces would swim into focus but they weren't enough. Naruto felt like he was drowning and there was nothing to stop his descent or to pull him up onto land again. He could feel cold sweat rolling down his entire body and his hands were shaking, he knew they were. Damn it, this was _not_ how he wanted to react to finally knowing something about his parents! He had always thought he would be happy and not like this.

And just as suddenly as he had went into shock, he could breathe again. He wasn't cold and strong hands were holding his to stop the shaking. He was pressed up against something warm and firm and the scent that invaded his senses made his breathing calm down. His vision was slowly returning and he could now feel the rest of the world. He knew Ero Sennin and Baa-chan were having kittens and he knew Sakura was panickingly calling his name, telling him to snap out of it. He could see their guests from the past - _Oh god, these two are my_ parents \- crowding as near to him as they dared, as it is a very well known fact that you should never allow many people around a hyperventilating person, as it only makes their panic attack worse. Kakashi was looking worriedly at him but he shook his head when Tsunade tried to move forward so she could help him. By then, his panic had completely went away and he was suddenly aware of how _sharp_ his senses were and he stiffened, unknowingly clutching at the hands that held his tighter. When he smelt blood, he looked down and saw that his fingernails, now claws, were digging into pale skin of the hands that were unwavering in holding his clawed ones.

Realization dawning on him, Naruto started to struggle, wanting to be let go. No! He didn't want Sakura-chan and Sasuke to sew him like this! He didn't want them to see the monster he houses! But, as much as he struggled, Sasuke never let go. He just held him tight, ignoring the claws digging into his flesh or the teeth snapping so close to his face every time Naruto demanded he be let go. The demands soon turned to pathetic whimpers and please, but the dark haired boy never did as asked.

"Please let me go, dattebayo."

Sasuke just drew Naruto even closer until there was not an inch of space between them. Only then did Naruto realize that he had once again been sitting on the raven's lap. How embarrassing. "Never," the older boy vehemently promised, squeezing Naruto's hands in comfort. Naruto shivered when the hot breath washed over his face and neck and he blushed beet red. "Never." The blond just nodded, accepting it and clasping back the hands still holding his. Red eyes finally dared look up and he saw that the group from the past was staring at him in fascination.

"He's definitely Kushina's son, alright." Fugaku commented, his Sharingan active as he followed the chakra flow of the boy.

"Hai. His body is strong and prone to fast healing." Hiashi confirmed, his Byakugan tracing the chakra flow and noting the places that had been swiftly healed at one point in time or another.

"And he has the same strange chakra in his system like she does." Hizashi finally added his own two cents and the redhead hummed. She suddenly jumped in front of the two boys from Team 7 and swiftly pulled up Naruto's clothes. And there it was, the same seal that she bore and kept the Kyuubi at bay. Okay, so it wasn't quite the same. This seal actually looked a lot more complicated and Kushina let out a whistle of appreciation.

"Whoever made this seal has outdone the Uzumaki clan by _millenniums_!"

"Uzumaki ... clan?" The blond asked, still blushing from being exposed like that.

"That's right." She said with a nod. ''The leading clan of the Village Hidden in Whirlpools, but it's been destroyed when I came to Konoha, so I doubt it's still around now.'' She pointed to his stomach. ''This seal is made based on our family crest and the village's symbol, like the leaf is Konoha's symbol. But whoever made this seal ought to be praised as the next God of Shinobi like Senju Hashirama, because this seal allows you to use the Kyuubi's power while still keeping it firmly locked in. It's a measure of protection not even my seal holds. And any forceful extraction would be almost impossible. Well, the Kyuubi would die along with you, so what's the point of extracting it only for it to die before it's fully out. Really, it's such a perfect defense against those power hungry bastards who would start wars for the biju that it's brilliant. And it couldn't have been easy to do. Whoever did it was a true master of fūinjutsu that would leave even my clan mates completely flabbergasted and jealous, if they had seen this.''

''Is that right?'' Jiraiya said with a proud and amused look on his face. After all, Minato was his greatest student ever,although he had high hopes and expectations from Naruto, too.

''So who did it?'' Kushina asked, looking at Naruto's red eyes next. ''Hey, you look prettier than me with those eyes! And what's up with the whisker marks.''

''Um, thanks?'' Naruto said uncertainly. ''And I have no idea. I've had them my whole life.''

''Minato was the one who did the seal, twelve years ago.'' Both Kushina's and Minato's heads snapped up at their sensei and Fugaku flinched by the implication of this new information. Then again, it was obvious the boy had no parents. He had just freaked out upon finding out that it was Minato and Kushina and he knew that Kushina would be dead as soon as Naruto had showed signs of having the Kyuubi sealed inside his body. Biju were only transfered upon the current Jincuuriki's closing death. ''During labor, the seal weakened and an enemy in the possession of the Sharingan had used the opportunity to extract the biju. Naruto and Kushina both survived the process but the village was in danger as the Kyuubi rampaged. Kushina was slowly dying and seeing no other way to defeat the beast - as there was no other way - Minato was forced to use this seal to imprison the demon in Naruto, as he was the only one strong enough to hold it due to his Uzumaki heritage.''

''You mean...?'' A deathly pale Kushina asked as Minato had to be steadied by Fugaku. ''His whole life?''

''I ... did that to my own son? What kind of person am I!?''

''A brave, kind person who only wanted to stop war, chaos and destruction that would ensue as soon as the Kyuubi was released,'' a voice from the doorway startled them and they all looked over, seeing an older version of the older of the two Hyuuga twins. Neji was standing at his uncle's right, looking on in confusion as to what was going on. Shizune was at his left with a flabbergasted Anko, whose precious dango had slipped from numb fingers. ''So this is what Shizune-san meant when she said a trip down memory lane. I must say I am both shocked and very happy to be given an opportunity to see their faces again.''

''Oh, fuck! Are we _all_ dead here?'' A frustrated Fugaku groaned even as he released Minato, who was now moving towards his son.

''Pretty much, squirt.'' Anko finally got over her shock and moved over to ruffle his hair, knowing it would piss him off.

''Shut up, old hag.''

A kunai was placed at his throat in an instant. ''What did you just call me?''

''Your hearing already that damaged in your old age?'' A brown eyebrow went up as the clone disappeared, only for the real Fugaku to wave at her from where he was watching Mikoto hugging Sasuke while Kushina had wrung Naruto out of his embrace and was now almost sobbing out apologies in his shoulder while Minato just hugged them both. He ruffled his own son's hair, though still finding it strange to think like that. Sasuke and Naruto were blushing at these gestures, Sasuke having missed them or rarely experienced them while Naruto had never known this kind of warmth and was soaking it up in his parents' arms.

''Do I have a kid?'' Hizashi asked, assuming Neji was Hiashi's. Really, he looked so much like his father that Neji could pass of as their third twin. Hizashi, the older one, grinned and took hold of his younger brother, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

''Yeah,'' he answered when he let go and noticed the strange stare his own younger self was giving him. ''Hizashi, this is your son Neji. He is the best fighter our clan has, a prodigy and a genius.'' Said boy's eyes widened and he stared at the other three Hyuuga with something akin to shock and horror on his face. He looked from his uncle, to his father's younger self to the younger version of his uncle and back again to his father. He repeated the process a few times before the unexpected happened.

With a loud thump, Neji hit the floor in a dead faint.

00000

In the end, they were not sent to spend the night at the Hyuuga Compound, Instead, they were staying with Kakashi in his own mansion, much to everyone's surprise. They had never thought that Hatake was a clan and that the Chidori was actually a form of one of their strongest techniques. The house wasn't nearly as big as the main houses in the Uchiha and the Hyuuga compounds, but Kakashi had made it homey and was more than happy to have guests.

Another thing that surprised them was that his eight kyuchiyose dogs were free on the estate grounds and that they were moving around and ticking Fugaku off, much to Kushina's amusement and Sasuke's further surprise at what his father had been like, once upon a time.

It was decided that they won't tell the group from the past all that has happened. In fact, only a few things were revealed to them, like the fate of the Sandaime Hokage and about the Konoha Crush attack Orochimaru lead not long ago. Naruto had told Kushina about Gaara and she suggested one of his parents must have been from her village, as they were the best suited for the position of Jinchuuriki, but also that there were far better ways of sealing biju that didn't involve driving the host mad. Anko had stayed with them long enough for both Kushina and Minato to examine her Cursed Seal of Heaven before being told to leave and have some rest. The two were sure there is a way to undo the jutsu and release the seal, but they will need time to study up on it, much to the older woman's disappointment. Of course, Anko later remembered that this wasn't the Yondaime yet, but rather that awkward kid that the Hyuuga twins had a crush on and that Fugaku was waaay overprotective of.

Naruto and Sasuke stayed up with them while Neji was talking to his father. Sakura was forced to go home, but that was fine. She figured that her friends deserved some alone time with their parents. Hiashi and Mikoto would help when Minato and Kushina called for them while Fugaku was all but interrogating Kakashi about his Sharingan eye, much to the silver haired man's discomfort and displeasure. He still didn't like talking about it.

While they were researching, they taught Naruto and Sasuke how to do it, knowing that there might be a day when they need it. Of course, Kushina had really taken up the role of a mother and had insisted on tucking Naruto in, and Mikoto had followed her lead, much to the two boys' discomfort, yet neither objected, Nor did they object to Fugaku and Minato treating them like kids, despite them all being the same age.

The next morning, while they waited for Anko to arrive, Kushina and Fugaku were arguing, as were Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi, who didn't dare take out his book in front of his sensei, sweat dropped at the resemblance between parents and kids. It would seem that it was genetic for Uzumakis to fight Uchihas. Sakura, who had arrived half an hour ago, also seemed to be thinking along the same lines as she was now talking with Mikoto ... or trying to. The other girl was fascinated with her future son, as was Minato with his own, so neither even bothered to stop the situation from escalating.

Big mistake.

''That's it! I've had it with you, dattenbane! Time to settle this, once and for all, Fugaku!''

''Bring it on, Tomato girl!''

''Oh, you're so dead!'' Kushina said in a menacing voice, her eyes turning red as she prepared to fight the Uchiha, whose Sharingan had activated in a second. The Kyuubi in Naruto steered at the power radiating from its past self and Naruto gasped as his own eyes turned red. Sasuke frowned in worry, only to see that their parents were getting ready for a fight. He activated his own Sharingan on sheer instinct as things got tense, only to be surprised when Kushina turned towards him and Naruto. ''Would you boys be up for a little two on two, Uzumaki vs Uchiha?''

Sasuke was about to protest, but Naruto beat him to it. ''Cool! We're so in!''

''Come on. I'll teach you a few Uzumaki Jinchuuriki tricks.'' The red eyed, redheaded female Kyuubi container of the past told the equally red eyed, blond male Kyuubi container of the present and they shared a sharp grin that could only come from housing the demon fox.

Fugaku huffed. ''Come on, son. We'll show them what we Uchihas are made of, yes?'' Sasuke couldn't stop a smirk from spreading across his lips and Fugaku copied his expression. Kakashi paled when he realized what was about to happen while Hiashi and Hizashi were holding Mikoto and Minato back. _One_ Uchiha/Uzumaki fight they can stop, but not a double one!

''Ready?'' The 'parents' asked their 'children' and the two genin nodded. Mikoto covered her eyes and Minato just sighed. He could hear Jiraiya and Tsunade yelling now.

00000

And indeed, the two Sannin had spent an hour yelling at them for daring to start such a fight in the middle of the village, ignoring it when Kakashi said it wasn't exactly in the village to begin with. It ended when Jiraiya and Kushina started arguing, mostly because Anko was impatient and Minato rationalized that they can't stay here forever.

Team 7 waited for Kushina and Minato to finish the jutsu that would free Anko of the seal and Jiraiya and Tsunade spent some time with their old teams. It has been too long since they had seen them. Sasuke and Naruto actually weren't with them, as Sasuke ahd taken Naruto aside to talk with him. No one knew what about, but Kakashi and Jiraiya being the perverts they are, they suggested that they went to have some _special alone time_ , which actually got him punched by _Mikoto_. Fugaku had looked like a lovesick fool for about five minutes before he punched Kakashi. They really were perfect for each other, to balance each other out but still be similar, and that was a scary thought.

When Minato and Kushina finally finished, Anko was knocked out cold and would stay like that for a week, so Tsunade ordered a few jonin to escort her to the hospital and guard her - after all, they didn't know how Orochimaru would react if he found out the seal was broken. It was about that time that Sasuke and Naruto returned, the raven looking smug and the blond having a bright blush on his face with a dazed look in his eyes. Needless to say, Minato realized what had happened and for the first time, it was _Kushina_ holding _him_ back so he wouldn't kill his son's boyfriend. Jiraiya had enjoyed the sight immensely while Tsunade mumbled something about being bipolar from both sides of the family tree.

Now, they were standing in the same place the group had appeared in yesterday, readying to say goodbye. Minato had a kunai in his hand and was preparing to do his Flying Thunder God technique as they said their goodbyes. Hiashi was hugging Hizashi one last time before letting Neji say bye to his father's younger self. Both Hyuugas were crying, but no one was going o say anything about that. Mikoto had trouble letting go of Sasuke, telling him lots of silly things a mother always told their child, such as wearing warmer clothes and not overdoing it too much. Fugaku had just hugged his son and told him he couldn't wait for Sasuke to be born, making the Uchiha genin flush with love towards his parents. Sakura just waved to the group, blushing when they thanked hr for being their kids' friend.

The goodbyes in the Namikaze-Uzumaki front were painful to watch. Kushina was smiling and crying. Minato was smiling and crying. Naruto was smiling and crying. They were clinging to each other, unwilling to let go, glad that they had met that one time and wishing for more time. Naruto didn't seem to care that they were once again baying him, he just enjoyed it. The Uchihas watched with sad smiles as their closest friends said goodbye, letting that little family fall apart after just joining together. It wasn't fair but that's how life is. They were just happy to have met at all.

The six chuunin waved to the two Sannin, four genin and two jonin as Minato did his thing. As before, the seal didn't hold on the kunai and the bright flash once again enveloped them, burning the grass under their feet. The people from the present covered their eyes as their visitors from the past disappeared, going back to their own homes. When the light died down, there was not a dry eye or face among the gathered people. But there was also no solemn face amongst them, either. All were smiling. After all, their parents'/students' adventures were only starting. There will be a lot for them to go through and in the end, everything will turn out alright.

And so, that's how an ordinary day in the life of Konoha's ninjas turned rather strange, yet great. It cleared up many a lonely thoughts and it gave two parent-less boys a reason to smile again, and their smiles were brighter than before. Of course, it helped that they were boyfriends now, much to the disappointment of the girls in Konoha as they watched their Sasuke-kun kissing Naruto every chance he got.

All in all, things turned out all right for the Yondaime's first and only mess.

OWARI

 **A/N: Done! I really liked this one. I thought to make it a bit more lighthearted, yet there were moments of angst in there. Oh, well. I hope you like it! And I** **want** **to announce another oneshot coming up soon! It's going to be called A Father's Last Wish, and it's also a sort of time travel thing. Man, I seem to be constantly writing that since A Second Take! Anyways, it should be uploaded in a few days. Don't really know when, as I'm also thinking of starting another** **multi** **-chapter story. I already have the first chapter written, but I was thinking if you would suggest** **whether** **or not for me to wait to finish The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It's also going to be longer than ten chapters, so yeah. It's called Hidden Genes. If you guys think it might be good, send me a PM or answer in a** **review** **, I don't really mind either way. I hope to hear your** **opinion** **!**

 **That's it for now!**

 **R &R**


End file.
